The Hurt You Gave Me
by PIlipina Ako
Summary: Inuyasha went with her again and I was hurt. I know he loves her and is happy with her. So I decided that I only want him Happy so i did just that. InuKag rated M for suicide
1. Chapter 1

The Hurt You Gave Me

**KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

I was running as fast as my legs can carry me my eyes watery for all the tears I've shed. He was with _her_ again. What I mean by _her_ was that Inuyasha was with Kikyo again. I knew he wouldn't love me only her, but it hurts me when I'm seeing them together. I really love him, but he could never love me he loves Kikyo and only her. I stop for a minute staring at the sacred tree having flash backs on how we first me, how we traveled together with our other friends too. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. No one knows that I'm out here alone. They wouldn't care anyway. All I do is getting in the way, by getting kidnap and stopping to rest all the time. I know what's going to happen. Inuyasha would choose Kikyo, Sango would be with Miroku, and Shippo… I don't know what would happen, but he might just be a family with Inuyasha and Kikyo.

I close my eyes shedding more tears to let all my loneliness out of me because this would be the last of my tears shedding.

I look back what had happen with Inuyasha and Kikyo I was hurt really hurt on what he said, but I'm still happy I don't know why, but I know I should be happy for him. All I want from him is for him to be happy for what he chose even if I'm out of the picture of his friendship or love.

 _Flash Back _

_Everyone was asleep. I was in my sleeping bag; sango was sleeping on Kirara with Miroku shippo was with me, and Inuyasha he was in a tree (they're camping outside). I fell asleep a couple of minutes later, but then woke up when I heard leaves moving. I looked at everyone and when I looked up at Inuyasha he wasn't there watching over us. I got up carefully so I wouldn't wake Shippo then looked up at the sky and saw what hurt my soul. There were soul collectors, Kikyo's soul collectors. I knew he would go to her whenever he saw them, but would he ever think of me when he's with Kikyo? _

_I knew I shouldn't be running there, but I didn't want Inuyasha to be sucked in hell with Kikiyo. So I ran to t hem trying to be unnoticed. When I finally when I got there, there I saw was Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing each other. I could feel a tear in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I watch what they were saying to one another hurting me inside. _

"_Inuyasha? Will you go to hell with me now?" I heard Kikyo say. I saw that Inuyasha looked into her eyes (A.N. IT's soo hard to write this! Back to the story) he shocked his head and answered no. My eyes widen y did u say no? I thought to myself. Then he kept on talking. "I can't go, I just wish you could still be alive." Inuyasha said. My heart broke. I knew when she becomes alive I would be dead. After all I have the rest of her soul. _

_Kikyo smiled then looked into Inuyasha's eyes. He looked back at her then held her tighter to him. I knew why Kikiyo smile she knew how she could be alive again with my soul. I heard them talk more hurting me more and more. I couldn't take it anymore! Inuyasha wanted her alive, and he'd be happy. So that's when I decided to make him happy, not with me, but Kikiyo. I felt my eyes watering more so I ran, but I heard that I had step on a twig and it snap which made Inuyasha look around the place, I wouldn't be there I was running to fast to see him looking around, but I knew he would look what made the noise disturbing what Kikiyo and him were talking about. When I was running I heard him yell my name, but I didn't care he has Kikiyo not me I am not needed anymore, but for one thing… to bring back one life to him._

_End Of Flash Back_

So here I am sitting on the lip of the well thinking that no one needed me. I just need to bring a life back then I'm gone…forever. I wouldn't see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and my family. I know it would hurt my family that I'm gone, but all I want is to let Inuyasha be happy. All he wants is to live with Kikiyo. So let this wish of his come true. I fold my hands together and said a spell to put a barrier so no one could stop me for what I am doing.

**Where Inuyasha is and his P.O.V.**

(A.N. I'm to lazy how he got to Kikyo just say he saw her soul whatever things n went to her. Then heard Kagome step on the twig)

When I heard something snap I let go of Kikyo and looked around to see who was watching us. I sniffed the air then notice the scent. 'Kagome' I thought to myself. 'She saw and heard.' I thought again. I looked over at Kikyo, but saw her gone. It didn't matter I was worried about Kagome. I yelled out her name, but didn't get a respond .I started running tracking her where she ran off too.

I yelled out her name again still she didn't answer me. Why wouldn't she answer me? I questioned. That's when I loss her scent. I couldn't scents anything from Kagome, but her tears were everywhere. It made me guilty. I know I told Kikyo that I wanted her to live, but I didn't know Kagome would run from me crying. I yelled her name again, but louder, still no respond. That's when I knew where she could've gone to… her time in the future.

With Kagome and her P.O.V.

I had heard Inuyasha yell my name numbers of time, but I didn't answer him. I know what I'm doing and I'm not regretting it. If it would make him happy then I had made the right chose.

_But what if it doesn't make him happy? _I heard a voice said in my mind

'It would make him happy he would be with Kikyo.' I thought.

_What if he doesn't love her, but you? _The voiceinside me said again.

'He does I know he does I saw and heard myself.' I thought again.

_Well then it's your chose. This chose of yours could just make it worse for Inuyasha and you. _The voice said again, but then it disappeared. I was crying again seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together embracing each other loving each other.

It was hurting me, but I know it would make Inuyasha happy. I took my arrow and put it near my wrist. Cutting my skin open relieving blood. When I did so it felt good. Like all my pain was disappearing. When it will I would no longer be in this world any longer, but a peaceful one.

I kept on cutting. Cutting pictures on myself, cutting words on myself, but then I stop. I heard voices telling me to stop hurting myself. My eyes widen and looked up seeing three faces with tears falling down the cheeks. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. I looked down at my arms and saw how bad they were bleeding. Words on them, drawings to. I smiled and said this is how my fate it supposes to be; every ones life would be better without me.

There I took my arrow and pointed it to my heart hearing 'No's, Stops, and why's?' I want Inuyasha to be happy that's why. That's when I had pierced that one arrow through my lonely heart and falling limp to the ground only hearing cries and a voice I thought wouldn't yell to call my name.

"KAGOME!"

**Authors P.O.V.**

Kagome had pierce through her heart letting everyone cry for her. A voice worried carried through all the forest. The name of her. His voice was the last thing she heard and the stars were the last things she saw. The barrier she had made broke letting her friends running to her with teary eyes. They all tried to wake her, but couldn't

She had her eyes close nothing could wake her from this sleep. As the three friends cry for her the hanyou behind them that yelled her name was shock. The women that had freed him from the sacred tree, the women who became his best friend, the women he cared about was on the ground bleeding all over her arms and chest.

He thought that his eyes were only playing tricks on him. That he was only dreaming, that he would wake up from the horrible dream. He knew deep inside that this all of this was really happening in real life.

The three looked at Inuyasha seeing how shock he was and how scared he was losing his very own best friend. They knew that Inuyasha wanted to be alone so they left with tears that had shed for their future friend.

Inuyasha walked to the bloody Kagome. He picked her head up and places it on his shoulder. He was embracing her as tight as he can. He couldn't have loss her no he couldn't. He tough to himself that he was foolish for him to go and see Kikyo. He'd asked why she did this, but the question remains unanswered. For now she was gone. From his life. He thought to all of the things he did to her. The good times and the bad. He first thought the good times with her, but when all of that was over he thought of the bad times. Him being sat and him going to Kikyo. Whenever he'd come back to camp he would scent tears coming from Kagome.

He'd hurt her feelings when he'd come back, but then she would forgive him. Though not this time. Now he was embracing a dead Kagome, begging the gods to bring her back. He could still feel the souls in her but then Kikyo's soul collectors came to Kagome and him. Inuyasha hold on Kagome tight ripping the collectors when they came to them. He wouldn't let Kikyo get Kagome's soul.

That's where it hit him. He finally realizes why she'd do this. He thought back when he was with Kikyo _" I can't go, I just wish you were alive."_ "No" Inuyasha whispered. He ran holding the body of Kagome in his arms. Ripping apart of the demons for Kagome's soul. He wouldn't want anything to touch her, but him.

He knew now why she did this. For what he said he regretted. He didn't know that his saying would let Kagome kill herself just to make Kikyo live again. Inuyasha searched and searched for Kikyo so that he could relieve Kagome back. The blood on Kagome was still bleeding soaking into inuyasha's Kimono. He didn't like the smell because it was the scent of Kagome's blood, her dead blood.

He found her then set Kagome's body down and took out his claws. Kikyo was surprise that Inuyasha would show her his claws. "Would you kill me Inuyasha, again?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her. "No, I didn't kill you 50 years ago it was Naraku, and you are already dead. Kagome died so you could be alive" He was cut of, "So she died for me then why not let her soul come back into me? We could be together al last." Inuyasha didn't want this. He might've wanted Kikiyo alive again, but he didn't want Kagome gone from he forever.

Inuyasha made his chose and let Kikiyo rest in peace. Though Kagome is still gone from with him. He would've pick Kikiyo, but he didn't he had choose Kagome even if she was gone from his life forever, but she was still with him by spirit, though he was going to find all the shards and defeat Naraku then bring her back to him, but if he dies in the final battle with Naraku he would be able to be with Kagome, but that time would be forever.

Not Finish Yet

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. Don't worry Inu&kag would be together in the next chap i'm not done yet even though it looks like it. I haven't let them confess their luv for each other yet or how she does something to die yeah well you guyz and girls would find out more in the next chapter. Plz review Thanxz

Pilipina Ako


	2. Chapter 2

The Hurt You Gave Me

Chapter Two

_Last Time:_

_Inuyasha made his chose and let Kikiyo rest in peace. Though Kagome is still gone from with him. He would've pick Kikiyo, but he didn't he had choose Kagome even if she was gone from his life forever, but she was still with him by spirit, though he was going to find all the shards and defeat Naraku then bring her back to him, but if he dies in the final battle with Naraku he would be able to be with Kagome, but that time would be forever._

Now:

It had been a month since Kagome's death. Though Inuyasha stills seeks for the rest of the shards to bring her back to him again. He stills thinks of her every second to every minute to every hours, to days then months. Sometimes he would have memories of her death. When she had pierced the sacred arrow to her heart and die. He would wake up sweating then cry softly at night.

The first time he had the dream he had cried hard thinking of her. When he realized that he had cried it was the first time he had. The only time he had cried was for his mother. When Kagome had died he realized that he loved her. So now he would bring her back to him and tell her those three little, but hard words in her ears.

Inuyasha was still with the gang, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. They knew how Inuyasha felt they had lost their best friend too, but they didn't know that he had cried at night wishing that she were with them, but mostly with him.

They had found almost all the jewel shards, but it had token long for them to collect them now Kagome was gone. All they had to do is find Naraku and collect his jewels then get Koga's jewels in his legs. When they would rest Inuyasha would run to the well and sit there talking to her. Kagome's graveyard was by the well, so he would visit her. He knew she was gone, but to him it felt right talking to her grave. It felt like she was there with him embracing him. The first time he'd visit he'd cry, cry for her to come back, but then he felt something warm.

Flash Back

Inuyasha was sitting near Kagome's grave thinking what he did to let her die. 'She died because I wanted Kikyo alive. I was so stupid to realize that I care for Kagome. Please Kagome forgive me come back.' Inuyasha thought then he started sobbing that turned into cries. The wind had picked up making Inuyasha cold, even his face because of the tears.

After a few minutes Inuyasha had felt something, something warm on his back. It felt like someone was embracing him. Inuyasha got up and turned around looking around the trees. He wiped his tears and sat back down and closed his eyes.

'_**Inuyasha please don't be sad**_.' A voice said.

Inuyasha's eyes opened and saw a familiar face. "Kagome" he whispered. Kagome smiled and touched his cheek.

'_**Promise me not to be sad**_.' She said.

Inuyasha nodded and took her hand in his, but then he couldn't feel it. Inuyasha frowned, "How? I can't stand it not being with you. Ever since your death I just notice that I had lo…" Kagome cut him off.

'_**Inuyasha why do you think you're searching for the rest of the jewel shards. Isn't it because you're going to bring me back or to become full demon**?_' Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shooked his head, "It's to let you live again with us…. With me." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome smiled. '_**Th**_e**_n don't be sad for me I'll be with you always by sprit and when you face Naraku I'm there helping you fight him and will not let you die until he is defeated_**.'

Inuyasha smirked at her. Then he looked into her eyes. They were still the same even if she was dead or alive. Her eyes held her happiness and her love. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

' _**Inuyasha remember I'm here for you, you go find Naraku and I'll see you soon. Oh and before I go Inuyasha**_.'

Inuyasha looked at her, "Yeah?" He asked. Kagome smiled, ' _**love you too**_.' With that she disappeared. Inuyasha smiled and said, "I know you do, and I'll always love you."

End Of Flash Back

Inuyasha smiled at the thought of that day. He still knew she was standing here with him encouraging him to keep on going. Inuyasha and the gang were walking and knew where they were.

It was time the day. The final battle to bring back Kagome to them, To Destroy Naraku, and they will not die until they do.

**End Of Chapter Two

* * *

**

Yeah I know short chapter, but this is the chapter how Inuyasha reacts after KAgome's death and finds out she's with him in sprit. Now the next cahpter is when they have the battle with Naraku and try to defeat him to bring Kagome back. Will they defeat him and bring her back or will they die trying? Well of course they'll die!... Joking! I wouldn't be a story if they all died anyway Hope u liked this chapter even if it's short wait i mean even when it's short. Plz review thanxz!

Pilipina Ako


End file.
